


Don't Speak

by DisturbingVision



Series: Being Enough [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Heartbreak, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingVision/pseuds/DisturbingVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina breaks Emma's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how this one turned out but I liked it.

It was strange. All the looks the people were giving her. It was like they knew something she didn't, but what was more than strange was when Tink stopped her on the way to Granny’s that morning, “Emma how are you holding up?”

Perplexed by the question the Sheriff just shrugged, “I’m good I guess, why? Is there something I need to know?”

Realizing her mistake the fairy paled, “Uh- um- no of course not. Everything is good and dandy in Storybrooke this fine day,” she clasped her hands in front of her with an all too wide smile.

Knowing the woman was lying but too tired to deal with it Emma just nodded moving past her aware of the eyes that followed her into the diner. When inside the usual gossiping citizens stopped cold looking at her as if she should be broken. _What the hell is up with this town today?_ Ignoring them she simply picked up her and Regina’s usual from Granny who looked as if she wanted to speak but refrained from doing so. Simply shrugging the woman brushed it off along with all the weirdness the town was supplying this morning. Mostly she was happy. Happy because Zelena had been dealt with, everyone had their memories back, and she was about to see the woman she’d been seeing for three years and nothing could bring her down.

Walking her way to Mifflin maybe Emma should have sensed something was wrong with the way the brunette had been acting around her, but she was so in love she’d look over anything unless it was right in front of her. She should have also noticed how her mother had been happier with the appearance of a certain thief after the second curse and the way Tink was always speaking with Snow, but it didn’t seem to concern her. As long as she was happy that’s all that mattered, and of course Regina and Henry’s happiness as well, but other than that the happiness depended on themselves. Approaching the mansion paper bag in hand Emma began to knock on the door when it was suddenly opened wide and standing in the doorway was Robin. Her first thought was, _Why is he here?_ but she only suspected it was because of Roland, Regna loved the kid, and if that’s why the forest hobo was there then that was fine with her.

However it was when Regina appeared next to him with wide eyes that Emma knew something was off, more so than other times. Apparently sensing the tension the thief decided to slip away leaving the two women to talk, “I brought breakfast.” Regina simply walked back inside the home waiting for the blonde to follow.

Picking up on her girlfriend’s mood the Sheriff frowned not knowing what was going on. Only when they reached the kitchen did the Mayor speak, “Emma, we need to talk…”

And there it was. The bubble of happiness in which she lived urst. Those four words had been the bane of Emma’s life for too long and hearing them come from the mouth of the woman she’d given her heart too was unbearable. Breathing deeply she only hoped they could talk through it, “Okay.”

Biting her lip and wringing her hands in that nervous gesture the blonde was sure the Queen had something big to drop on her, “I- I- I’m breaking up with you.” she barely got out in one breath.

“What?” Emma questioned putting down the bearclaw she’d just pulled out of her brown paper bag “You’re joking right?” she voice again, “Like har har good one and all that?” she searched the regal features and dark orbs but no lies were detected. Cocking her head to the side trying to understand what she did wrong she was at a loss. The only real question she had as cliche as it may have been was, “Why?”

Rubbing her head the Mayor took on the same cold posture as the day Emma had met her, “Because my soulmate is here and I walked away from him once, but I just can’t do it again.” she simply stated as if talking of the weather.

“And who is this soulmate?” she quoted the word as it filled her stomach with a sick jealousy.

Having enough shame to look away Regina did so, “It’s Robin.”

Gripping the edge of the island Emma did everything in her power to keep her emotions in check, “I see.” and the brunette had to do a double take.

“What?”

“Yeah,” Emma nodded, “I’ll give him a chance to court you. I’ll back off but I’ll still try since we’ve been dating for at least three years so it only seems fair. I mean you claim he’s your soulmate but things have also changed you know?”

“Emma you can’t court me, he’s my soulmate and there’s nothing you can do about that.”

Feeling her heart began to break the blonde wouldn’t back down, “That’s bullshit, I know it, and you know it. Now try something a little better.”

Going for something she’d never resort to now that she was reformed Regina struck a low blow, “I slept with him.” and silence engulfed them until she spoke again knowing Emma would be too emotional to detect her lies, “I slept with him in the Enchanted Forest when you and Henry were in New York. I also slept with him before we even got our memories back and after too. He was exquisite.” she smiled seeing her plan was working as the pain in Emma’s eyes grew. She did feel bad but hell if this was the way to get Emma to back off then so be it. It hurt, but she just had to know.

However she didn’t expect the loud slap against the black marble top of the island before Emma was yelling, “Enough!! Talk to me Regina!” her green piercing eyes boring into her brown ones.

Making sure to hide whatever lies Emma could pick up on again she sneered, “Don’t you get it you were Graham 2.0. I never loved you.” the flinch from the woman would have been missed but Regina saw it and the hurt that was trying to be held at bay was all too easy to spot, “It allowed me to control you and keep my bed warm.”

Though the words came out of delicate pink lips that the Mayor used to praise for their work the usual strong voice was cracked, “You’re just like _them_. Just like Snow and David, Neal, and the foster families that gave me up.” she turned around to keep the tears from Regina’s sight, “And the worst part is I fell for it. For **YOU** hook line and sinker.”

It was hard, but Regina had to do this. She needed to find out for herself if Robin was her happy ending and she knew Emma would have fought tooth and nail for her but the brunette needed it to be done without that so she did what she did best. Pushed those she loved away, “Well Miss Swan it would seem your time here is done.”

“Yeah I guess it is,” came the strained voice before she watched Emma discard that leather jacket Regina secretly loved as if shedding herself from the woman completely. Even without seeing her face the brunette knew that jacket had been Emma’s armor from the world and to have shed it showed how just broken she’d made the savior. In that moment Regina felt worse than she ever had as the Evil Queen. Then she watched as Emma walked out of her life forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it?


End file.
